Rozdział 3
Lauren's POV - Cholera... Camz! - jęczę, gdy po raz kolejny wierci się na moich kolanach. Pochylam się by ją pocałować, lecz do mojego gabinetu ktoś puka. Dziewczyna natychmiast wstaje ze mnie, a ja posyłam jej pełne niezadowolenia spojrzenie, na co śmieje się krótko. - Wejść - rzucam ostro. W progu staje moja młodsza siostra, z którą nie miałam kontaktu przez dobre kilka lat. - Słucham panią? - udaję, że jej nie rozpoznaję. Oni wszyscy mnie zranili, do kurwy nędzy. - Lauren... - szepcze oniemiała. Zdziwienie widoczne jest na jej twarzy, a zielone tęczówki wpatrują się we mnie w zaskoczeniu. Kolor oczu ma zdecydowanie po mnie, więc trudno nie zauważyć, że łączą nas więzy rodzinne. - Nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy były po imieniu - mówię chłodnym tonem. Oczy nastolatki przesuwają się po moim ciele, a następnie skanuje Camilę. Irytuje mnie ten fakt, bo tylko ja mogę patrzeć w ten sposób na Cabello. - Nie poznajesz mnie? Nie zmieniłam się tak bardzo przez te kilka lat - zauważając moje ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, odwraca natychmiast wzrok od dziewczyny stojącej po mojej prawicy. - To ja, Taylor, twoja siostra... - Podobno nie mam siostry - mówię szybko. Camila otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale posyłam jej błagalne spojrzenie. Kiwa spokojnie głową, masując w kojącym ruchu moje plecy. Widzę jak oczy młodszej skierowane są na Karlę, a raczej na jej dłoń na moim ciele. - Przepraszam - mruczy skruszona. Kręcę głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Na szczęście jest tutaj moja miłość i to ona sprawia, że jeszcze nie skrzywdziłam swojej siostry. - Co mi, kurwa, z twojego przepraszam, co? - te słowa same wypadają z moich ust. Czas, aby złość przejęła górę nad moim słownictwem. - Wyrzuciliście mnie z domu za to, że wolałam dziewczyny. Nie mieliście do mnie szacunku i nie kochaliście mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem interseksualna, jakby to w ogóle ode mnie zależało. Jak myślisz, czy lesbijka serio potrafiłaby pokochać osobę przeciwnej płci? Bo mi się, kurwa, nie wydaje! - przeczesuję palcami włosy, a dłoń Camili wykonuje wolniejsze i trochę mocniejsze okręgi na moich łopatkach. - Dlaczego mówisz o naszych sprawach przy obcej osobie?! - warczy, a ja natychmiast doskakuję do niej, popychając na ścianę. - Mówię to przy swojej dziewczynie, więc stul pysk i wypierdalaj z mojego życia raz na zawsze! - Lolo... - drobne ramiona brunetki obejmują mnie w talii, odciągając mnie tym samym od mojej siostry. - Złość ci w niczym nie pomoże, kochanie - mruczy kojącym głosem wprost do mojego ucha. Serce zaczyna mi bić szybciej na czułe słowo jakiego użyła, ale wiem, że zrobiła to tylko dlatego, że nazwałam ją swoją dziewczyną. - Ochłoń trochę... - Czego oczekujesz, Taylor? - pytam ostro. Jej źrenice rozszerzają się lekko, ale tylko cicho chrząka. - Jestem taka jak ty, Lauren. Też wolę dziewczyny, a rodzice wyrzucili mnie przez to z domu... Nie mam się gdzie podziać, więc pomyślałam o tobie... - mamrocze pod nosem. - Oczywiście, że tak - prycham głośno. - Znaj moje dobre serce, Taylor - podaję jej klucze i adres do mojego apartamentu. - Możesz się tam zatrzymać na co najmniej dwa dni, a ja pójdę do Camili... - Co? - Cabello wygląda na wyraźnie zdziwioną i przestraszoną. - Ale... Ja nawet n-nie zdążyłam p-posprzątać - jąka się, a ja chwytam jej twarz w dłonie. - Spokojnie, skarbie - uśmiecham się pokrzepiająco. - Gdy ja się tam znajdę, będzie miała nie tylko to do sprzątania - dziewczyna czerwienieje, spuszczając wzrok na moje usta, a ja uśmiecham się jeszcze szerzej. A podobno to Lauren Michelle Jauregui myśli tylko o jednym. - Ja... Dziękuję! - odzywa się w końcu Taylor. Prawie zapomniałam o jej obecności, bo tak zagapiłam się na brązowe tęczówki. Siostra wyraźnie chce mnie przytulić, ale rzucam tryskające piorunami spojrzenie. Tryskać to ty będziesz, Lerni, po seksie z Camilą, ta myśl przebiega przez moją głowę, ale szybko ją od siebie odganiam. Jednak Cabello zauważa lekkie rumieńce na moich policzkach. Uśmiecha się niewinnie i całuje mnie w kącik ust. Rozpływam się pod jej dotykiem. - Lepiej już idź - zwracam się w stronę siostry. - My z Camz też już wychodzimy.